


【洛神组】【盲狙高考作文】【全国二卷】如果他爱你

by orphan_account



Series: 洛神组盲狙高考作文 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *RPS，圈地自萌，不升真人，借用一句“谁上升谁肾亏”*可爱他们的，OOC我们的*觉不觉得这个预警有些熟悉？*是的又是我们*请欣赏今日份被高考作文逼到头秃的我们*来自爱搞事的[洛神组]*文/[洛神组]半死梧





	【洛神组】【盲狙高考作文】【全国二卷】如果他爱你

有很多人爱你。

他们呼喊着你的名字，向你抛掷鲜花和玩偶，清楚地记着你的每一项行程并且出现在任何可能有你的地方，眼睛里闪烁着笑和泪光。

他们说：

“我爱你”“我爱你”“我爱你”。

他们爱你，这种爱有时候让你觉得安慰，又让你觉得痛苦。

他们有时爱你，有时不爱你，甚至一个人昨天爱你今天不爱你，而爱带来的有时是美好，有时是伤口。

你尝试着去爱他们，但那就像是爱捉摸不透的云，爱大海中的某一滴水，爱无法握在掌心里的风一样，那种爱太过变幻莫测而让人不安。

“爱”，是让人不安的东西。

然后你决定要爱自己，爱花滑，因为如果你无法掌握他人，那么就去爱能够掌握的自己吧，去爱能够实实在在接触到的自己，去爱能够通过训练而属于你的花滑吧。

你一个人，在黑暗里，爱你自己，和冰。

你觉得有些难过，但你不能什么都不爱，你总要爱些什么，人总是要爱些什么才能活下去的。

 

然后他出现了。

最开始的时候，他只是像一道光，像夏季的冰镇西瓜，像夕阳旁的一道晚霞，让人觉得很好。

他很好。

你看着他，觉得像是看见某种温柔的，会偏着头看着你，并且用毛茸茸的头顶着你的动物。像看见一个会全心全意爱别人的人。

他确实是全心全意爱着什么的，他爱着花滑，爱着耳机，爱着游戏，爱着餐厅里名为红烧肉的菜，爱着包裹着巧克力酥皮的牛奶雪糕。

他有很多的爱，比你曾见过的还要多。

你不由自主地靠近他，其实那时候没有什么特别的想法，你只是想近距离地看一看，为什么他能够那样地去爱并且得到他人的爱呢。

为什么你就不能呢？

“有没有人，来爱我呢，只是爱我，不是爱其他人，不是爱那个人，只是爱我呢。”

 

然后，他说从小就喜欢你。

他说“喜欢”，而不是“爱”。

有人曾更加热烈而直白地向你倾诉感情，那时候你只想鞠躬道谢说“感谢您的支持和喜爱。”

但是你听到他说那个词的时候，觉得那是不一样的。

你一瞬间不知道该怎么反应好，你想说点什么，可是你不知道要说些什么，你习惯并且熟悉于面对他人示爱的情景，可是你不知道在你的心脏停止跳动的时候，要对那个用语言完成谋杀的凶手说些什么。

那漫长的、如同一个世纪的呆滞和沉思，其实只有一秒。

然后你笑着对他说“谢谢”还有“加油”。

他还给你一个明亮过头的笑，那个笑很单纯，因为被喜欢的前辈鼓励而单纯的开心，和你的笑是不一样的。

这不是爱，你想。这是喜欢，但这不是爱。

 

然后，有人说你爱他。

你佯装不知道他们是怎么发现的，尽管你很清楚。你那样渴望地看向他，你触碰着他然后就更想触碰他，你同他说话然后就更想同他说话，你看着他的眼睛时希望他也只看着你。

看着我吧，只看着我吧。

只要稍微关注你的人，就能看出对你而言他是多么特别的，哪怕在他的眼中，你似乎只是玩得很好，有共同话题，又很仰慕的前辈而已。

你想要的更多，你想他能够看着自己，想他能够第一个冲向自己，想他每天都来拥抱自己。

你想他来爱你。

这个念头如同火苗，从诞生的那一刻起就注定壮大燃烧，无可阻挡，它只会将一切都燃成火焰。

在你每一次同他闲散地聊着耳机或是交换游戏进度的时候，你能听到心中火苗的尖叫：

“来爱我吧来爱我吧来爱我吧。”

但你只是平静又温和的微笑，做出冷静疏离的外表，只有拥抱的时候指尖控制不住地在他的腰上留恋。

你不想他来爱你，爱，对你来说是，是不可捉摸的存在，爱会让一切都变成另一种样子，光是想想那个人会变成不同的样子你就因为恐惧而止不住地颤抖。

不要来爱我。

然后他们轻松地，带着一点调笑口吻地说：“你是爱上他了吧。”

说话的人踩着冰鞋溜走了，你则僵着笑意站在原地。

 

你警告自己，威胁自己，命令自己。

你不能，你不可以，你不被允许。

但是当他站在你的俱乐部门口的时候，你花了几秒才意识到自己正在紧紧拥抱他。你有些挫败地将头埋在他的颈边，听到对方有些手足无措地叫着你的名字。

你发现，不，你承认了。

你在爱他。

**Author's Note:**

> *好的生发水端两斤来  
> *对不起我又深夜发疯  
> *高考零分作文出炉了（声嘶力竭）


End file.
